The Popup Book
by areo 97
Summary: Kagome brings gift's for everyone from her time and a pop-up book for Shippou, Inuyasha starts acting suspicously. Could Inuyasha be jealous? or is it something else? please R&R!


**Disclaimer,** I don't own inuyasha otherwise these would all be episodes right now

88888

"Hi guys!" I said as I ran towards everyone, I dropped my bag and sat down.

"I brought gifts for everyone" I told them

"Here Sango, it's a polisher for your weapons. I'm sure it will work on your swords" I explained nodding towards the sword at her hip and the hidden weapon on her right arm.

"Thank you Kagome" she said as she examined the package I had given to her,

"Some ink for you Miroku" I told him as I handed him the canister.

"Why thank you, lady Kagome"

"You're welcome" I grinned

"Some chips for you Inuyasha" I called out as I sat them down beside me. 'THUMP' the noise echoed as Inuyasha crossed his legs and sat down he opened the bag with a swift twist of his claw 'Mmm'

"Thanks Kagome" he mumbled through his mouth.

"And cat treats for Kirara," I beamed, handing Sango a bag of them,

"Whats for me Kagome?" Shippou piped up as he jumped onto my shoulder.

"Now, now, Shippou don't be so hasty, aren't you going to say 'hi' to me first?" I asked him

"Sorry" he cleared his throat and spoke again

"Hi Kagome, you're back early"

I giggled as I answered his statement.

"Well, I thought I should come back in peace instead of in argument" I said

sneaking a peek at Inuyasha who was clearly to busy wolfing down the chips.

Shippou tapped me on the shoulder

"Now can I have the gift, please" he said making puppy dog eyes at me,

"Sure thing" I laughed as I handed him over the gift.

"It's a pop-up book" I told him

"Oh...a book" he said disappointingly

"now Shippou this isn't any regular book, it is a pop-up book now watch" I told him intelligently as I opened the book a giant paper dragon popped out of the pages.

"cool!" he exclaimed as he stared at the paper dragon in awe. I caught Inuyasha staring at it out of the corner of my eye_ I bet he's thinking a book is a worthless present_ I thought as I turned to look at Shippou again

"So, what do you think Shippou?" I asked him

"You're welcome" I smiled as I patted his head

"Will you read it to me, please!" he begged

"Okay" I laughed as he snuggled into my lap.

"Once upon a time there lived a great and mighty dragon..." I began as I read the story. while Sango and Miroku relaxed against Kirara listening to it,Shippou pointing at all the pictures and Inuyasha was... gone? _that's strange I could've sworn he was sitting here a minute ago I_ thought _oh well he's probably doing something or other _I finished the last sentence of the book.

"..._and so the dragon and the village lived happily ever after, the end_, did you like that story Shippou?" I asked the kitsune in my lap

"Yeah I liked it but what does _'happily ever after'_ mean?" he asked

"Well..." I stammered surprised by his question

"I think it means they all lived happily until their death"

"Oh, do you think we'll live a happily ever after y'know after defeating Naraku I mean?" he asked innocently

"We will someday, Shippou we will" I told him _hopefully_ I thought

5 minutes later after searching through my bag for a bottle of water I realised that I had forgotten to do my laundry in the rush to get back here.

_ugh now I have to do laundry here, I can't believe I forgot _I thought standing up and grabbing my bag,

"What are you doing, kagome?" shippou askd me as I hauled the bag over my shoulders.

"I forgot to do my laundry at home so I guess I have to do my laundry here" I answered,

"I'll be back later" I called out as I walked down the path to the river

"Take care of that book" I called waving to him

"I will, I promise" he shouted waving back at me until I was out of site.

I walked up to the river Banks, sat down and started to dunk my clothes in the water as I hummed.

"InI want to change the world  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland  
hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita  
kimi wa mayoi nagarauyasha,

"Give it back" I heard Shippou cry

"Give it back, give it back, give it ba-Oww" _oh my- can't they ever stop fighting _I thought/sighed flapping the clothes and putting them over my arm on top of a plastic bag that I had brought with me. I started to walk back to the open clearing we were at earlier, I laid the clothes down and searched through the Woods until I came across 3 large sticks.  
sticking two into the ground around an open firepit and laying the third branch over top of them I started to hang my clothes from it.

"Shippou, can you help me start a fire, please?" I asked him

he jumped down from the tree he was sitting on and ran over to me.

"fox fire!" he shouted as blue lights of flame blew out from his hands and over the fire pit causing a spark and a newly lit fire to crack and burn as the flames danced through the air

"Thanks Shippou" I told him

"Hey, where's your pop-up book?" I asked

"Inuyasha keeps taking it from me" he sniffed

_huh? that didn't make any sense Inuyasha was never a reader, I'm sure of that _I thought

"Shippou you stay here and keep Miroku and Sango company" I told him, not wanting him to follow me,

"Okay" he answered as he ran to the other side of the clearing. I walked into the forest,

"Inuyasha...,Inuyasha.." no answer I felt sticky string cling to my face as I walked between two trees

"Ahh get off me, get away from me" I shrieked as I ripped the spider web off my face and threw it away

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha shout before he burst out of nowhere his hand on tetsusaiga as he pulled it out of it's sheath.

"What happened, who what was, I'll kill the bastard!" he souted looking around me,

"It was nothing, I just ran into a spider web that's all" i told him meekly

"You screamed all because of a spider web?, you scared the hell out of me, nothing you say..feh, you're such an id-"

"oh for the love of.. SIT BOY" I shouted

"augh" he yelled as he hit the ground he layed there for a minute before he lfted his head up.

"I'm tired of tasting the god damn dirt" he sputtered

"well maybe you should try closing your mouth before you hit the ground" I smarted

"What's got you so pissy?" he asked wiping his mouth on his kimono.

"Shippou told me you took the book I gave him from him, is that true?" I asked him eyebrow raised,

"I took it, cause it smelled weird" he growled tossing the book at me.

"Well he's pretty upset about it" I told him

"he's probably over it by now, it wouldn't shock me if we walked back and he was chasing butterflies, tail between his legs" he smirked

"That's not the point Inuyasha, you're going to apologise to Shippou right?" I asked him

"Feh. Why would I?" he tittered

I leaned towards him until we were face to face

"Want to taste the dirt again?" I hissed

"You wouldn't?"

"Wanna bet"

"Fine, lets go" he grunted turning around and heading towards the meadow.

"Here Shippou" he said tossing it at the surprised kitsune

"Inuyasha" I whispered angrily in his ear

"and sorry" he muttered.

"Good boy!" I whispered triumphantly

"Would you knock it off" he growled.

"oh shoot" I exclaimed

"what's wrong kagome?" Sango asked

"My clothes, I left them hanging up, they'll probably smell like smoke now" I cried out.

"Don't worry, you were starting to take to long so I folded your clothes and put them in your bag when they were dry" she told me

"Thanks sango!" I exclaimed happily, one less thing to worry about.

"Inuyasha! stop following me you're creeping me out" Shippou yelled

"fine" he yelled back at him

_what the? is Inuyasha... no it couldn't be I'm probably kidding myself _I thought

"We should set down camp soon" Sango suggested as the sun started to set,

"Good idea Sango" I stated as I dug in my bag and brought out some blankets

"This is a good place to camp" Sango examined

"But why don't we look for a village" Miroku protested

"It'll be too late the sun is already half way down" Sango said sending Miroku death glares. we set up camp and finally layed down after the sun had set, we called good night to each other and soon we all fell asleep.

'shuffle,shuffle, shuffle

"hmmm" I mumbled, waking up to the sound of pages flipping. I peeked out from the covers to see Inuyasha reading the pop-up book I had gave to Shippou, by the moonlight he was staring at the paper dragon that leapt out of the pages closing and opening the book. I couldn't help but laugh out loud

"uh..." Inuyasha said staring at the ground, I could tell he was blushing, walking over to him I sat down

"No wonder you took it from Shippou" I teased

"I don't know what you're talking about" he huffed still staring at the ground

"You like that book, don't you?" I asked him

"No" he mumbled _yeah, right_

"Inuyasha the moonless night is coming up soon isn't it?" I asked him

"yes" _hmmm I'll have to buy one before it happens maybe it will keep him occupied _I thought

"how long?"

"11 days"

"C'mon lets go" I inquired standing up and grabbing my sleeping bag

"Go where?" he asked suspiciously

"Never mind, just C'mon let's go"

"Fine get on" he said grumbled, I jumped on his back and he took off running.

"here's a good spot over there" I told him pointing to a wide narrow tree directly in the moonlights path. I jumped off Inuyasha's back and went over by the tree.

"What are we here for?" he asked me

"Do you want to know the story?" I asked him

"I don't know, why?" he asked gruffly

"Just get over there and get down" I said urgently

"fine" he grumbled as he came over and sat down in front of the tree

I sat down and leaned against him, as I held up the book in my right hand

"Do you want me to read this" I asked him pulling the blanket around me.

"yes" he said quietly

I snuggled into him, opened the book and began the story.

**A/N** now wasn't that cute? I mean Inuyasha does have a heart, at rare times but still, tell me if you think i should write another story, and what kagome was humming was change the world,

please review!


End file.
